


Jealousy

by Hello_Marshmellow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I'm so tired, Jealousy, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Marshmellow/pseuds/Hello_Marshmellow
Summary: Souda watched, confused, as Sonia moved to Tanaka’s locker and slipped a colorfully decorated note inside through one of the slits. Sonia looked around, not seeming to notice the mechanic, then scurried away.Oh hell no.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> *Prays to CrazyNekoChan before writing my trashy soudam fic*

Souda Kazuichi’s day was moving along fine, and he was waiting in his usual spot before class started, one eye on Tanaka's locker, as always. He was idly scrolling through his phone, as always. Leaning up against the wall, as always.

 

Something out of the ordinary happened, though, as Souda saw a flash of blonde hair by Tanaka’s locker. Souda watched, confused, as Sonia moved to Tanaka’s locker and slipped a colorfully decorated note inside through one of the slits. Sonia looked around, not seeming to notice the mechanic, then scurried away.

 

_Oh hell no._

 

Did Sonia just leave a love note in Tanaka’s locker? Souda frantically opened the combination on Tanaka’s lock, knowing it by heart ever since his crush first gave it to him. He probably said something dumb, too, like, ‘I entrusted you with the code to my unit of storage, use it well,’ in that deep, rumbly, gorgeous voice of his.

 

Souda swung the door open, pulled out the bright note, and slammed it shut. He put the lock back on the locker, and went into a more secluded place, the bathroom, to read the note.

 

Souda locked himself in a stall, and held the note in front of his face.

 

 _Dear Tanaka,_ It read, _I can’t seem to get you off my mind. Whenever spend time together, my heart flutters and my face flushes._ No fair, those were Souda’s lines. Ever since the mechanic and the breeder put aside their differences and became friends, Souda couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Tanaka.

 

 _I think I’m in love with you._ Souda’s heart burned with rage at those words. It wasn’t fair, he was the only one allowed to be in love with him. Sure, Sonia had become friends with the hamster weirdo first, but Souda knew that his affection for the gothic idiot ran deeper than the princesses affection for him. _Meet me after school?_

 

There would be no meeting after school, not on Souda’s watch. Souda did the first thing he could think of, and flushed the love letter down the toilet.

 

-

 

Sonia seemed to think Tanaka stood her up, because she had avoided him all week. Which was good for Souda, but it clearly wounded Tanaka.

 

The two were just hanging out at Tanaka’s room, Souda relaxed on the taller boy’s bed, playing with his cute hamsters, until Tanaka suddenly blurted out, “Have I wronged the princess of darkness?”

 

“You can never tell with women.” Souda said dryly.

 

“Do not be facetious, Pink-haired one.” Tanaka frowned at the boy currently playing with his hamsters.

 

“I dunno, don’t ask me. I have no idea how a girl’s brain works.” Souda shrugged.

 

“Then to whom should I address the question?” Tanaka asked.

 

“No idea.” Souda responded, and turned his focus back to the hamsters.

 

“You’re not much of an assistance, currently, Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka grumbled.

 

“Too bad.” Souda grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

 

-

 

“She-Cat! I apologize for any wrongdoing I may have brought upon you, but I would like to comprehend why you are directing your wrath at me.” Gundham yelled after Sonia.

 

Sonia turned around to look at him, the man who broke her heart, and sighed. “Don’t play dumb, Tanaka. You could of at least came.” Sonia huffed at him.

 

“Came to what? I’m afraid I do not follow your line of speaking, Princess of Darkness.” Gundham asked, sounding genuinely confused.

 

“The meeting after school from the note.” Sonia explained. “You forgot about it that fast?”

 

“I never got such a thing!” Gundham said a little loudly.

 

“It was in your locker, Tanaka. Nobody else could have gotten in.” Sonia turned her back to him. “Now, I must go, I have duties to attend to.”

 

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces in Gundham’s head came together.

 

-

 

It was late at night when Souda heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in, it’s open!” He yelled, not wanting to get up.

 

The door swung open, revealing the dorky hamster lord in all of his glory.

 

And he looked pissed.

 

“Did you or did you not tamper with the Princess of Darknesses’ note?” Tanaka growled.

 

“Woah, I, um,” Souda began, but didn’t know where to go. The disposal of the note had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, he didn’t logically think through the consequences of his actions.

 

Tanaka stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him. “Answer the question.” He demanded in a low tone.

 

“Yes, okay?” Souda answered in an exasperated voice. “I took Sonia’s note from your locker.”

 

“And you did this,” Tanaka paused and bit his lip, “Because you’re still infatuated with the She-Cat, correct?”

 

“Tanaka, I-” Souda began, but Tanaka wasn’t listening.

 

“Were you jealous of me, Pink Haired One? I’ve tried so hard, Sharp-toothed one, to catch your eye. I’ve made many attempts at your heart but each shot is a miss, it seems, because you'll only have eyes for her.” He raised his voice abit. “Do not misunderstand, spending my hours with you is always a worthwhile investment, lovers or not. But why won’t you give me a chance, Kazuichi? What does the She-cat posses that I do not?”

 

“Listen, Tanaka,” Souda said softly, trying not to rile Tanaka up. “I was jealous.” Tanaka’s face immediately fell, so Souda quickly continued. “But not of who you would expect. I was jealous that Sonia… that Sonia might be the one to have you all to herself.”

 

Souda sighed. “Ever since we became friends, I've had this huge crush on you.” He admitted.

 

“Oh.” Tanaka quietly said.

 

“Yeah, oh indeed, you hamster weirdo.” Souda smirked and lightly punched Tanaka’s arm.

 

Tanaka ignored the insult. “So what does that make us now?” He asked.

 

“I guess we’re dating now.” Souda scratched his face. “Just letting you know, I’m not gonna break this news to Sonia.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp that was sure something. A big thanks to CrazyNekoChan and Iggy_Fenn for inducting me into this ship! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
